


stolen kisses.

by midnight_files



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, House Party, Kai and his massive crush on Soobin, M/M, Making Out, Spin the Bottle, mentions of other Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_files/pseuds/midnight_files
Summary: kai knows that soobin’s probably aware of his mega school girl crush on him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	stolen kisses.

In all honesty, Kai should’ve never let Beomgyu convince him to attend a party two weeks before finals. Not just  _ any  _ party either, but  _ Yeonjun’s  _ party. Senior, heart-throb, talk of the school, Choi Yeonjun’s party. 

Given his reputation, it’s no surprise the house is already crowded by the time Beomgyu and Kai arrive. They’re not even that late. (Beomgyu had asked to arrive 15 minutes after the scheduled time so that he could say he was “fashionably late”.)

Entering the house itself is a hassle because they have to squeeze past sweaty bodies who are way too engrossed in the blaring music to mind those around them. An unidentifiable girl nearly spills her drink on Kai while making out with her boyfriend; Kai thanks his lanky limbs for allowing him to maneuver awkwardly and avoid getting hit. His white shirt lives to see another day, dear  _ God _ .

“Beomgyu! Kai! I’m glad you could make it,” Yeonjun’s voice is barely audible over all the noise, but Kai manages to find him thanks to the blinding yellow he’s dyed his hair. He’s standing at the top of his staircase, two red cups in his grasp, and seemingly in the middle of a conversation with his housemate.

_ Oh. _

Choi Soobin, junior with the infamous dimpled smile that has  _ everyone  _ swooning over him, looks exceptionally good today. His hair is now a mesmerizing shade of purple and his blue button-up shirt hugs his frame nicely. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to be here, but this  _ is _ his house as well and Yeonjun probably convinced him after weeks of begging to throw another party.

Yeonjun and Soobin make their way over to them and Beomgyu mutters something along the lines of, “don’t embarrass us”. Kai wants to respond by saying he  _ won’t _ —and he wouldn’t have… if he didn’t have the world’s most gigantic crush on Soobin.

“Hey,” speak of the devil. Even his voice sounds heaps more attractive tonight. Maybe it’s the alcohol—but wait. He hasn’t had any -

“Earth to Kai?” Beomgyu groans and aims a jab at Kai’s side which has the younger hissing in pain. “Oh, yeah. Hey, sorry.”

Soobin gives him an amused grin and Kai knows that Soobin’s probably aware of his mega school girl crush on him, but he can’t exactly help it. If he had a choice, he would  _ not _ be helplessly pining over someone who was out of his league, but feelings are weird—and stupid—so here he is. “Kai?”

_ Fuck.  _ He really needs to stop spacing out. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I asked what you were doing here. You don’t come off as a party animal to me,” Soobin repeats and that aforementioned grin of his has turned into a devilish smirk. Kai’s not sure if he wants to punch or kiss it off him. — No, who’s he kidding. He  _ definitely _ wants to kiss it off him.

“Ah, I’m not,” Kai answers truthfully. He enjoys gatherings, sure, but big parties are not his type. Not only is he just a freshman, he’s also painfully awkward if that hasn’t been evidenced enough by now. “Beomgyu forced me to come.”

“In my defense,” his company wastes no time in defending himself. “He was cooped up for days just reading out of his stupid psychology textbook! I don’t even think I’ve seen him eat anything outside of instant noodles and icecream.”

“That’s what my diet consists of all the time,” Kai frowns and he hears Soobin chortle at that.  _ God _ could he listen to that for hours.

“Well, we’ve got snacks at the living room if you want some?” Yeonjun asks, nodding his head towards the direction from which most of the ruckus is coming from. No thanks, he wants to say, but Beomgyu shoots him a hopeful glance and Kai heaves a sigh. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go.”

(Sometimes he forgets that Beomgyu only ever lugs him to these parties because he needs a wingman. However, from the way Beomgyu casually latches onto Yeonjun’s arm and bats his eyes at the older flirtatiously, Kai doubts Beomgyu actually needs any help.)

The living room is an absolute nightmare, to put it as nicely as possibly. It’s stuffy from the excessive amount of people, the music is so loud Kai can  _ feel _ each beat, and there are things Kai sees that he could’ve probably lived his whole life without seeing.

Soobin sees him cringe at a particularly nasty image unfolding to the right of them and lets out a laugh. In a few seconds a palm covers Kai’s eyes and another one lands on his waist and Kai jolts from panic, but Soobin whispers, “Shh, I’ve got you.”

Kai thinks that if Soobin continues to hold him like this, he’s going to end up melting. Like  _ actually  _ melting. Soobin’s touch sets him on fire; heat crawls up his neck and rushes to his cheeks, as well as the tip of his ears. If Soobin listens close enough, he’ll probably even hear the hammering of Kai’s heart challenging J-Lo who’s playing on the speakers.

When Soobin finally lets go—though Kai sort of wishes he hadn’t—they’re safely at the bar where Taehyun, Kai’s roommate, is loitering. Kai’s just as surprised to see Taehyun as Taehyun is to see him, but neither of them pry and simply give each other quizzical looks. They’ve learned to communicate through expressions.

“What’s with the eyebrow dancing?” Soobin whispers from beside him and then Kai freezes in horror. Taehyun shoots him a look that reads ‘Loser’ and as much as Kai wants to retaliate, he’s got more pressing matters at hand. Literal pressing matters and  _ at hand _ because Soobin interlaces their fingers together and gives him a reassuring squeeze.

(Kai really thinks that he might pass away right now from a heart attack.)

“That’s my roommate. He’s just getting on my nerves like always,” Kai replies, trying his best to act like he wasn’t on the verge of squealing. Soobin’s hand is cold, but Kai still feels warm, too warm.

Finally mustering enough courage, he manages to look the older in the eye and that’s when he notices that Soobin’s got colored contacts on. They’re gray, though Kai swears there’s a tint of green in them, and they compliment him perfectly. Well, everything compliments Soobin perfectly in Kai’s opinion, but this was on another level.

Kai finds himself at a loss for words, as if a physical lock is clamping down on his throat; he’s blown away. Soobin’s expression is unreadable, but that’s the last thing Kai’s concerned about right now. He’s too busy admiring Soobin’s lilac tresses, the stardust in his dilated irises, his pale complexion, the curve of his plump lips and the teeth peeking out from behind them, and last—but definitely not least—the tiny dimples that hug his pursed smile.

Soobin’s beauty never fails to stun Kai.

He’s about to apologize for the awkward silence when Soobin draws him closer using the leverage their connected hands give him. — What the  _ hell _ does Soobin eat? Kai swears he caught up to him in terms of height, but now Soobin’s got an inch on him again.

“Kai,” Soobin begins and Kai doesn’t think he’s ever heard Soobin use  _ this _ tone on him before. It’s borderline vulnerable and Soobin is anything  _ but _ that. Not that it was wrong, of course, but it did little to calm Kai’s nerves.

“Is everything okay?” Kai can’t help but ask all too frantically. He watches carefully as a flurry of emotions race across Soobin’s countenance and as the male’s lips part to answer.

“Hey, lovebirds, Yeonjun’s calling,” Taehyun pipes up, giving them both a knowing glance. “They’re planning to play spin the bottle in his bedroom.”

This seems to snap Soobin out of his daze and he turns his head to face Taehyun with a polite grin, nodding once. “We’ll be right up.”

Taehyun offers a smile back at Soobin, raises an eyebrow at Kai, and then disappears into the crowd.

“We should probably follow him,” Soobin says, allowing distance between him and Kai again. Kai tries not to look too disappointed—and he’s not, since Soobin is still holding his hand—as Soobin begins to lead the way upstairs.

When they reach Yeonjun’s room, there’s a circle of mainly upperclassmen sitting at the center. There’s not a single girl in sight—figures, since they were all interested in men anyways—and Kai wonders why there aren’t as many attractive freshmen as there are sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

“Hey, come take a seat,” Yeonjun gestures, patting the space next him. Well, the side that  _ isn’t _ occupied by Beomgyu, but by the looks of it—Beomgyu’s going to end up in Yeonjun’s lap if anything.

Speaking of Beomgyu, his eyes are quick to fixate on Kai’s hand and the realization makes him yank it away from Soobin’s before Beomgyu can announce it to the entire room.

To avoid an awkward conversation he knows is on its way, Kai walks towards the unoccupied seat before Soobin can inquire about his actions. It’s only big enough for him so he has to watch—with a pout—as Soobin fits himself between Taehyun and another underclassmen named Hyunjin.

Soobin wastes no time in conversing with the both of them, flashing that intoxicating smile Kai’s been falling for since last year’s summer orientation. Kai pretends he’s not jealous, but he’s obviously seething by the way he sulks and turns to face Beomgyu and Yeonjun who are lost in their own world. 

“Pay attention to me,” he hears Beomgyu whine and Kai’s sure he’s past tipsy at this point. He watches as Yeonjun places a kiss on Beomgyu’s nose that’s far too doting for someone who apparently has no feelings for the younger (based on Beomgyu’s absurd 3am complaints).

“Later, baby,” Kai almost projectile vomits at that and Yeonjun seems to notice because he shoots an apologetic glance at him. Downing the last bit of his beer, Yeonjun slides the empty bottle to the center of the circle and wraps his arms around the male that has—like Kai had predicted—clambered onto his lap. “We can start now.”

“You sure you two don’t wanna be doing something else?” Taehyun asks and Kai can tell he’s a bit jealous, but he’s unsure if it’s because of his crush on Yeonjun or his crush on Beomgyu. Either way, his heart aches for the guy. Taehyun’s nice, not to mention smart and incredibly attractive. If Kai wasn’t so infatuated with the boy next to him, he probably would’ve made a move on Taehyun by now.

“We’re playing,” Yeonjun replies after hesitance. Kai can tell he’s worried about having to watch Beomgyu kiss someone else. Knowing Beomgyu’s defiant persona, Kai deems that Yeonjun really has nothing to worry about because Beomgyu will  _ cheat _ the game if it comes down to it.

Taehyun gives the bottle a skillful twirl and the room quiets down immediately and fills with suspense. It’s agonizingly slow, the way it drags across the ground until it finally stops.

“Felix kisses,” Taehyun begins and then spins the bottle again. Kai watches as Felix winks playfully at Soobin’s direction and his heart sinks at the way Soobin winks back. The bottle gets slower and slower and Kai chants in his head:  _ Not Soobin. Not him, not him, not him, anyone but him. _

The bottle lands on him.

Him as in  _ Kai. _

“Well this is interesting,” he hears Beomgyu snicker from beside him and the room bursts in a fit of laughter as if they all share an inside joke that Kai’s left out of. He watches as Felix picks himself up from his seat, watches as he saunters over slowly, watches as he lowers himself down in front of him and reaches to cup Kai’s cheeks with those small hands of his.

“Pucker up, pretty boy,” Felix says it teasingly and Kai helplessly allows him to angle his face towards him. He’s handsome, there’s no doubt about it. Kai’s always been a sucker for long lashes, button noses, and constellations of freckles. So, he’s not exactly upset he’s gotten chosen; especially because it means Soobin hadn’t been.

Felix’s lips land on his and it’s meant to be brief, Kai can tell something’s holding him back. “Boring,” Taehyun comments and the others hum in agreement. Now  _ that _ sets Kai off because he’s far too competitive for his own good.

His left hand curls around Felix’s nape while the other curls around the older’s hip and he drags him closer. Felix nearly stumbles from Kai’s sudden aggression, but Kai doesn’t let it hinder him the slightest. His lips work feverishly against Felix’s, teeth nipping away at his lower lip and tongue peeking to lap away at the bruises that may form.

When they finally pull away, it’s for air and Felix looks absolutely stunned. He covers his lips with his hands and stands up, scurrying back to his initial spot. 

“Now that set the standards pretty high,” Yeonjun’s voice can be heard over the whistling and it brings Kai back to reality. Embarrassment washes over him and he allows his gaze to drop to his lap. “Didn’t know you had that in you Kai.”

The sound of the bottle spinning again and the chants that follow has Kai look up; it lands on Yeonjun. Kai pays little attention to that, despite the way everyone playfully protests when Beomgyu refuses to let them spin the bottle again. “He’s mine!”

(Kai’s sure he’ll have to comfort Beomgyu in the morning when the embarrassment sinks in.)

The reason he can’t focus on the scene unfolding before him is because his eyes meets Soobin’s, which look droopier than usual. Soobin’s eyebrows are furrowed and Kai blames it on wishful thinking, but Soobin looks somewhat angry. Was it possible—

“Enough!” He hears Renjun shriek from the other side of the room and he snaps his focus back on his best friend.

Beomgyu has managed to tackle Yeonjun to the ground and make out with him in the few seconds that Kai had been distracted. “Absolutely not,” he huffs, reaching out to try and pry the intoxicated boy off.

(He succeeds but not without getting flipped off by Beomgyu. It also feels somewhat pointless to mention that Beomgyu and Yeonjun are no longer playing the game after that.)

“Jaemin, lucky you,” someone calls out. Kai can’t really differentiate all their voices at the moment because his eyes trace the way Jaemin saunters towards—

“Deja vu to sophomore year, Choi?” Jaemin has the audacity to plant himself onto Soobin’s lap in front of all of them—in front of Kai. Kai wishes he’d brought his bible because for  _ fuck’s sake _ , demon be  _ gone. _

“You’re a sin,” Soobin replies, as if he’s read Kai’s mind, but winds his arms around Jaemin’s waist anyways. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kai can see Taehyun grimace pitifully at him. 

“Hurry it up,” Hyunjin huffs out from behind them and then pushes Jaemin lightly which causes the two boys in question to interlock lips a lot quicker than they’d planned.

Kai wants to tear his gaze away from them—to ignore how perfectly they seem to slot against one another—but he can’t. Especially not when Soobin’s lids flutter open again and they make eye contact.

It almost feels like he’s taunting him. The way Soobin continues ravishing Jaemin’s mouth, large hands tight around the latter’s petite waist, while he stares Kai down is telling.

Jaemin finally finishes having his share of Soobin and slips out of the taller’s lap. Kai doesn’t miss the flirty wink and normally he would’ve scoffed, but his heart swells with hope when Soobin ignores it in favor of smirking at Kai instead.

Oh it is so  _ on, _ Choi Soobin.

In the midst of their silent challenging gazes, rounds pass by and ruckus starts up again. Kai’s sure he sees Taehyun liplock with a stranger at one point, but he’s unable to comment because Soobin’s gaze isn’t faltering from his and Kai is  _ so _ sure this is going to last forever. Neither of them want to lose.

Then an unidentifiable voice calls out to him, “Kai, you there?” So of course Kai has to be the one to end the staring contest. Unfair.

“Huh?” He perks up, confused as to what was going on. He hears Beomgyu sneer at him, but says nothing of it. Besides, Beomgyu’s already embarrassing himself enough with the way he’s hanging off Yeonjun’s lap.

“You got Jeno,” Taehyun explains, leaning back with mild amusement. Jeno, as in Jaemin’s supposed ‘boyfriend-to-be’, as in Kai’s revenge plan, as in—

“No thank you,” Jeno states, crossing his arms over his chest in an ‘x’ pattern. Kai’s jaw hangs open, because  _ excuse him? _ Jeno should feel  _ honored _ to be kissed by him. “No offense or anything, Kai.”

_ Yeah sure, none taken. It’s not like you just said you didn’t want to kiss me in front of 15 other people. _

“It’s just that,” Jeno continues and Kai fights the urge to roll his eyes. Here come the excuses. “Somebody here looks like they’re going to tear me from limb to limb if I kiss you and I’d like to keep my body in one piece.”

“Gee, wonder what that is,” someone else—possibly Seungmin—scoffs. “Spin the bottle again then. We’re wasting time.”

“Or,” Oh no. Kai doesn’t like the tone of Beomgyu’s voice. “You could pass it to someone else, Jeno. Anyone in mind?”

Kai can see the sheer look of panic flicker in Jeno’s face and his eyes dart from Kai to Beomgyu to someone else. “Uh,” Jeno short-circuits.

“I have a suggestion,” Yeonjun offers and Kai heaves a sigh. Yeonjun, his saving grace. Kai truly doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve him.

“How about Soobin?” Yeonjun is a devil. He deserves a chair right next to Satan—Beomgyu—in the deepest pits of Hell. Kai should’ve known Yeonjun was up to no good, he never is.

“Yeonjun,” Soobin says in a way that sounds almost disapproving and Kai frowns at that. Did Soobin not want to kiss him?

“Any opposition?” Yeonjun asks, ignoring Soobin effectively. “Great! Go ahead then, Sookai.” What the hell is a Sookai?

Either way, like  _ hell _ is Kai going to fall for their mischievous scheming. He stays put, despite the howls of disagreement, refusing to humor anyone. If he kisses Soobin now, he’s not sure he’ll be able to pull away. He’s only got so little of his dignity left and he’s planning on keeping it. Speaking of Soobin, the older male hasn’t said a word and Kai wishes he could see his reaction, but he’d be damned to spare him a glance right now.

“Atta boy, Choi!” He hears Hyunjin yell and he’s almost certain Beomgyu’s about to strangle him for being a buzzkill, but then fingers grip his chin and turn him to face the left.

Soobin’s sitting there, long legs crossed over one another, and the same arrogant smirk on his face from before. Whatever negative feelings he had towards Yeonjun seems to have been brief because he’s  _ way _ too excited about this. Kai can tell that much from how Soobin’s hand maneuvers up to fit around the back of Kai’s head, drawing Kai in with no hesitation.

Any feigned protest Kai’s about to spew dies on the tip of his tongue when Soobin’s lip meets his. Kai discovers that people are definitely  _ not _ exaggerating when they say they see fireworks because he swears Soobin is glowing. They part too quickly for Kai’s liking and Kai makes to grab at the hem of Soobin’s shirt before he can move too far away, whining just barely suppressed. 

Soobin glances down Kai’s hands before laughing and leaning in once more, knocking their foreheads together gently. “You know, most people close their eyes when they’re kissing.”

“As if you were doing that earlier,” Kai shoots back and Soobin rolls his eyes in defeat. When their lips meet the second time, it’s with more affirmation. Kai’s still nervous as hell—he can feel his palms growing sweaty—but he’s more prepared. Whatever emotion he felt the first time, he feels so much more intensely this time around.

Soobin’s other hand finds its way to the small of Kai’s back, not exactly pushing him, but silently encouraging Kai to move closer if he wishes to. Kai takes it as an okay signal for him to sloppily clamber onto the taller’s lap, arms winding around Soobin’s neck as he loses himself into the kiss. There’s so much he wants to say, but since he can never find the right words, he tries his best to convey his thoughts with the movements of his lips.

“Can’t believe you kissed Felix like that,” Soobin mutters against the swell of Kai’s lower lip and Kai fires back just as roughly. “So? You were practically eating Jaemin’s face off.”

A gasp leaves Kai’s parted lips when Soobin’s hand by his head grows bold, nimble fingers carding into brunette locks and tugging with intent. Soobin’s tongue delves into Kai’s mouth, ceasing the opportunity hastily, and the battle for dominance is one Kai loses quickly.

“Alright, alright,” Beomgyu says from behind Kai, trying to get the two of them to part from one another. “If you guys are gonna keep at it, at least spare the rest of us and leave!” Yeonjun adds on, gagging to sell the act.

Pulling away with a fit of giggles, Kai leaves one last, chaste peck on Soobin’s cheek before replying. “You two are ones to talk.”

“So,” he turns his attention back to Soobin when the others continue their game, no longer concerned about them. “What do you think? Should we get out of here?”

Soobin looks up at him, a fond smile curling onto his plump and bruised lips. “I was gonna ask you earlier if you wanted to ditch this place and go to a midnight bakery downtown together.”

“I’d love to,” Kai replies enthusiastically and his hair bounces as he nods. He  _ seriously _ needs to get another haircut. Soobin seems like he’s contemplating something for a second, but then he tips his chin up and happily plants a kiss on Kai’s jaw.   
  


“It’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluffy, kiss-y, cute and silly sookai for my fellow sookaists!  
> did you guys watch their kcontact stage today?  
> hyuka singing mercy,, my poor heart T__T.
> 
> anyways i'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> if you'd like to chat on twt i can be found [ here. ](https://twitter.com/kaifiIes)


End file.
